


Blood of the Eagle

by greatgattaida



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgattaida/pseuds/greatgattaida
Summary: Dimitri manages to overpower Edelgard at Gronder Field. He makes sure that she dies by his hand, and his hand alone.





	Blood of the Eagle

The war had gone on long enough. To end it here, now, at the site of the historic Battle of the Eagle and Lion… That would surely be a most fitting end, wouldn't it? But Dimitri cared not for the war and cared not for the lives of innocents. He cared only for Edelgard. He cared only to tear her head from her body- to rip to shreds the face that ruined him and everything he loved. The voices of the dead tormented him and now they all screamed for her death. Edelgard was too die by his, and his hand alone.

_ "This really isn't that complicated. You put your right hand here, and then your left hand there… And you lead. Got it?"_

_"O-of course, El… You're pretty good at dancing."_

_"I was taught. Now focus. Look at me. You're doing better."_

His moment had arrived. Dimitri, somehow was able to overpower Edelgard in battle. Their brief yet intense clash of axe and lance lasted less than a minute before Dimitri and the Emperor were on the ground. They fought like animals.

Perhaps this was meant to be. 

Dimitri recalled the face of a younger Edelgard when they played together. The way that they rolled over top of each other and kicked each others shins reminded him of when that cute little girl taught him how to dance. Now he only danced with death, and she was to blame. 

_"Look at me."_

It was her. Her. All her. She was responsible for everything. Her, his demons cried. _Her,_ they screamed. She ruined everything, she killed _everything_ that he loved. She took it all away. 

The sounds of battle around them became nothing but noise as Dimitri let out a bellowing war cry. He pinned his opponent to the ground, staring intently at her face, combing her expression with his gaze hoping, _desperately_ hoping to find a smidge of feeling. The younger Dimitri, the bright eyed child, and the hopeful teen after him, they both sobbed in Dimitri's ear. They cried for their lost love. That treasured memory, that sweet little girl that had captivated them. Those little boys were gone now. Edelgard's face showed no regret. No matter how much Dimitri slammed her head into the dirt below them, his fingers hooked in her once delicately-styled hair- she only grimaced and took it, fighting endlessly against his brutal advances. Her eyes were full of fire, and deep down, Dimitri knew that she would fight until the bitter end. 

The bitter end was where he intended to drag her. 

Dimitri thrashed her head against the ground with such force that he saw blood splatter on the rocks. Edelgard was, at best, momentarily stunned. He knew she wasn't dead yet. Dimitri tore his hand from her tangled locks, ripping strands of her hair out with it. He instead clamped his fingers around her neck. His sister let out a strangled gasp for air, grabbing his wrist with both hands on attempt to pry him from herself. But it was no use, she could not match the overwhelming strength his crest gave him. Dimitri vaguely heard Dedue's voice behind him as his vassal fended off empire soldiers. This was his battle. 

"Edelgard…" Dimitri breathed, using his free hand to gently move the hair in her face away, tucking it behind her ear. He leaned close. 

"You… You took everything from me, Edelgard…" Dimitri continued, his grip on her throat never loosening, "Everything… All of this… All for what?"

Edelgard's raspy breaths were accompanied by harsh kicks to his thighs, but Dimitri felt none of them. He felt immovable, unstoppable. It was a strange kind of high. This was the first time he had felt anything in years. He began to shake as he continued.

"I missed you, Edelgard…" Dimitri said, his free hand now drifting to her check. He caressed it gently, wishing for a moment he could feel her delicate skin through his gauntlet. She only stared at him, choking. 

"I missed you, and you killed me… You. You did this to me, Edelgard… I intend to take you with me. With me, into the flames, Edelgard… El…"

Dimitri watched as Edelgard's eyes started to well up with tears. He wasn't sure if it was because she was being choked to death, but he wanted to believe it was because she felt remorse. But he knew she didn't. She did not cry for him.

Dimitri let out a wall of fury and anguish as he crushed her esophagus. Her strangled screams were silenced quickly when he felt bone crunch beneath his palm, followed by gushing of warm blood out of puncture wounds he had made with the clawed ends of his gauntlets. The force of his monstrous grip finally broke her skin as well as her neck. Tearing his hand away, he separated her head from her body. Her eyes drained of all signs of life as she stared towards the heavens. 

Dimitri had fantasized about this sensation for years. It was _everything_ he dreamed of. The delightful crunch of her vertebrae and the squelch of her veins and muscle as they were severed and deformed under his palm had sent shivers down his spine. She smelled so good. He almost wanted to thank her. 

Dimitri laughed. He laughed, and he laughed, and he laughed. He laughed hard and loud, but it was drowned out by the deafening sounds of war around him. It all sounded so far away, he was in his own little world, that was just him and his _sister._

"Now you'll haunt me too, won't you, Edelgard?" Dimitri asked, his grin wide and maniacal, "Now you'll haunt me! It'll be just like old times, won't it?!"

Dimitri choked back his laughter to a small chuckle, leaning down and cupping the cheeks of the pale corpse's decapitated head. Her soft skin could no longer feel his touch, but no matter. He leaned down, sighing breathlessly as he kissed her while her lips were still warm. 

The dead little boy within him got what he wanted. That headstrong, beautiful young girl he knew and spent so much time with had finally given him the kiss he never received. 

Dimitri dug his fingers into Edelgard's cheeks, the sharp gauntlets piercing skin and peeling it off of her face like a warm fruit. Blood poured from the newly opened wounds, and he hungrily kissed her again. Dimitri bit down on her bottom lip, pulling away with the strength of ten men and he separated skin and muscle from bone. Breathing heavily and fast now, he chewed and swallowed the chunk of flesh, and he tore off what remained of her bleeding cheeks and stuffed them into his mouth like he'd been starving for months. He tasted nothing- nothing but bitter feelings and violent, visceral hatred. He swallowed. Dimitri leaned to kiss her once more. He tore her nose off, cartilage, skin and blood and all. With her nose came off the majority of her upper lip. He swallowed it, tasting nothing at all. The warmth piling up in his stomach was all of the love Edelgard would ever have given him. 

Her ghastly form would surely haunt his nightmares. A battered and bloodied warrior, her neck crushed and head pulled off of her body. Her face torn away with the only thing left to indicate she once felt, believed, strived, and loved… Was her tear-filled eyes left intact. Dimitri stood. He was done. He had killed her.

~

_With one chilling war cry, the tides of battle changed. The Empire and the Alliance would soon discover what happened to the Emperor, and the battle would be swayed in the Kingdom's favor. The war was little more than a clean-up job from that point forward. However, the future of Fódlan was uncertain still- for Faerghus was left without a competent and capable leader. The beast that remained of the royal family never did develop an interest in his position. Instead he laughed to himself at night about the voices who claimed to await him in the flames._

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore Dimitri's feelings for Edelgard in the only way I know how: by writing him killing her and eating her! This one is not as intimate (in my opinion) compared to my other cannibal Dimitri fics, but I hope you liked it regardless!


End file.
